Le glas des Assassins
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: 1499, c'est le début d'une journée d'automne morne à Monterigionni… Mais une journée qui va signer la fin de la confrérie des Assassins. Dans la bataille, un jeune homme de vingt six ans se discerne par sa violence et son sadisme… Cesare Borgia.


**Fandom**: Assassin's Creed Brotherhood

**Genre**: one shot

**Rating** : M

**Pairing**: aucun

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages d'AC appartiennent à Ubisoft et à l'histoire aussi…

**Résumé** : 1499, c'est le début d'une journée d'automne morne à Monterigionni… Mais une journée qui va signer la fin de la confrérie des Assassins. Dans la bataille, un jeune homme de vingt six ans se discerne par sa violence et son sadisme… Cesare Borgia.

**Notes**: - Ne pouvant plus attendre le mois de novembre avant la sortie du jeu, j'ai craqué et écrit cet OS qui reprend, à une vache près et du côté de Cesare Borgia, la vidéo d'introduction du gameplay.

- Je ne sais pas si le rating vaut le M mais au vu de la violence et des thèmes abordés, j'ai préféré jouer la carte de la prudence… Sait-on jamais !

* * *

Le temps était maussade au dessus de Monterigionni. Les premières lumières de l'aurore resplendissaient, mais l'épaisse couche de brume et de nuages les rendaient invisibles, plongeant la petite ville grise dans une atmosphère sombre et inquiétante. Les habitants dormaient encore ou, comme Ezio, dans une chambre de la Villa Auditore et en la charmante compagnie de Caterina Sforza, s'adonnaient à des activités quelque peu plus joyeuses et sportives. Les gardes postés sur les tours de surveillance de la ville n'entendaient rien, et pour cause : ceux-ci, étendus sur le sol de pierre, dormaient profondément, d'un sommeil dont ils ne s'éveilleraient jamais.

Veillant à ne pas laisser de traces, un homme qui aurait pu paraitre insignifiant au vu de sa taille légèrement en dessous de la moyenne, mais dont la musculature impressionnante et le manque profond d'empathie qui se dégageait de son regard le rendant tout sauf avenant, se glissait le long de la muraille. Silencieusement, le fil de son épée trancha net la gorge d'un mercenaire au service de Mario Auditore, dont la tête roula sur le sol. Il la stoppa du pied avant qu'elle ne tombe des remparts et déposa lentement, presque délicatement sur le sol, le reste du corps sans vie duquel le sang s'échappait par vagues.

Sans la moindre expression sur son visage, Michelotto agrippa une corde accrochée par un grappin et se glissa lentement le long du mur de la forteresse. D'un pas puissant, il se dirigea vers une tente où l'attendait un homme aux cheveux bruns lisses, à la fine barbe rasée avec soin et au regard sombre. Vêtu d'une chemise surmontée d'une tunique rouge et jaune brodée de fils d'or sur laquelle se trouvait une lourde armure à la décoration aussi clinquante que complexe et portant une cape rouge, le jeune homme leva les yeux et sa bouche esquissa un sourire cruel.

« Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu, Miguel ?

- Tout s'est passé comme prévu, Signore Cesare. Les gardes de la ville ne sont plus et la relève ne se fera pas avant le lever du jour.

- Bien ! Tu as fait du bon travail. »

Michelotto eut l'ait perplexe. Cesare, un sourcil levé, fit un signe de tête l'autorisant ainsi à prendre la parole.

« Signore, quelque chose m'échappe. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas donné l'ordre d'assassiner directement Ezio Auditore, ainsi que son oncle ? »

Le jeune homme de vingt-six ans sourit de nouveau et se leva. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur de sa tente, il expliqua :

« Oter la vie des Auditore ainsi n'est pas suffisant, Miguel. Frapper Monterigionni et ses habitants doit servir d'exemple. Il ne s'agit pas de réduire un simple ennemi à néant, mais à détruire définitivement l'ordre des Assassins et s'assurer ainsi que plus personne n'osera se dresser contre nous. » Cesare observa l'horizon et ajouta, affichant un rictus sinistre : « La brume se lève… Sonnez l'assaut. »

Ayant scrupuleusement noté l'endroit où se trouvaient les canons qui défendaient le petit village afin de subir le moins de dégâts possibles, l'assaut fut donné. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à l'armée de Cesare Borgia pour percer les défenses de la ville, dont les portes, bien que massives, ne résistèrent pas.

Ayant dégainé son épée à la lame gravée de scènes épiques -contant les conquêtes de l'Empereur qui avait porté le même nom que lui- et au pommeau incrusté de pierres précieuses, Cesare se jeta dans la bataille, un rictus gravé sur son visage. Il était un combattant farouche et violent.

Nommé à un poste au sein du Vatican par la volonté de son père dés l'âge de sept ans, il regrettait chaque jour de ne pas pouvoir se battre… Mais depuis qu'il avait renoncé à la vie ecclésiastique –bien qu'il n'ait jamais suivi les préceptes de l'Eglise, même une fois devenu Cardinal, il s'adonnait aux plaisirs de la chair et de la chasse, pour ne citer qu'eux… Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir une telle conception de la vie au Vatican, bien au contraire- il se battait comme un lion au sein des champs de bataille, ayant une envie continuelle de sang.

Ses soldats pénétrèrent dans les premières maisons de la ville, tuèrent les hommes et firent sortir les femmes, de manière assez violente. Cesare en réprimanda quelques uns. S'il était relativement violent envers ses compères, il avait toutefois un certain respect pour la gent féminine, bien qu'une réputation sulfureuse le poursuive quant à ses frasques. On lui attribuait, ainsi qu'a son père, Rodrigo Borgia devenu Alexandre IV après son accès à la papauté, une relation des plus ambigües avec sa propre sœur, Lucrezia et les femmes comme les hommes succombaient à la beauté ténébreuse du jeune homme.

Parmi le petit groupe de femmes, il en vit une, frêle, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blonds, à la taille fine et au regard azur. Elle ne détourna pas son regard mais le soutint, courageusement. Cesare sourit, plus on cherchait à lui tenir tête et plus il aimait ça, de plus, cette femme était tout à fait à son goût. Il ordonna à ses hommes de prendre soin d'elle quant la voix d'une femme retentit, l'injuriant.

Caterina Sforza, une des rares femmes qui avait subi le courroux de Cesare –et pour cause, il y avait peu de temps, après y avoir tenu un siège, il avait conquis sa cité : Forli et l'avait emprisonnée-, se tenait devant le jeune homme, armée d'un long poignard. Il haussa un sourcil devant sa tenue assez légère, une simple robe attachée à la va-vite, et sourit de nouveau avant de s'exclamer d'un ton moqueur :

« Ma chère Caterina Sforza ! Je te croyais en exil à Firenze après le charmant séjour que tu as effectué chez nous… Mais c'était donc chez tes amis les assassins que tu te trouvais !

- MONSTRE ! FIGLIO DI PUTTANA, je vais arracher tes sales couilles et te les faire bouffer ! » s'exclama la femme furieuse, dont la langue s'exprimait toujours aussi librement.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'humiliation de sa défaite face à Cesare et au traitement honteux qu'il lui avait infligé. Elle avait beaucoup du prendre sur elle afin d'essayer de l'oublier mais maintenant qu'elle le revoyait, sa haine pour lui s'était ravivée. Elle se jeta sur Cesare qui, surpris par sa vitesse, réussit à esquiver l'attaque de justesse. Ils s'échangeaient une pluie de coups violents, chacun interrompant leur discussion venimeuse :

« Et bien quelle fougue ! Tu es toujours aussi en forme, même si je me doute de la raison de ta présence ici.

- Que veux-tu dire, stronzo ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'ai eu vent de tes relations avec Ezio Auditore.

- Et bien quoi ? Tu es jaloux, peut-être ?

- Peut-être… S'est-il montré plus fougueux ou meilleur que moi, demanda Cesare d'un ton toujours aussi amusé.

- Tu n'as pas idée… Tu devrais essayer de faire l'amour avec des personnes consentantes de temps en temps, figlio di puta ! »

Toujours aussi folle de rage et souhaitant faire disparaitre l'expression amusée et provocatrice du visage de son ennemi, Caterina se jeta de nouveau sur lui. Prisonnière de Cesare, les quelques mois infernaux qu'elle avait passé enfermée dans un cachot humide, privée de ses mouvements et recevant des visites assez fréquentes de la part du jeune homme qui avait pris un malin plaisir à l'humilier et abuser d'elle n'avaient fait que de décupler sa haine envers lui… Mais il l'avait vaincue une fois déjà et le destin semblait s'acharner contre elle. Cesare, lâchant son épée, réussit à se placer derrière elle en attrapant ses bras. Il les plia dans son dos et désarma la femme puis, d'un coup sec, enfonça le poignard qui lui était destiné dans la jambe de Caterina, déchirant sa robe et la maculant de sang. La femme voulut hurler de douleur et de rage mais elle savait qu'il n'en tirerait que d'avantage de plaisir et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Cesare émit un léger sifflement d'admiration. Sa bouche effleura l'oreille de Caterina et, alors qu'il la tenait toujours fermement, fit courir sa main libre le long de la cuisse meurtrie de la femme.

« Tu es toujours aussi admirable, Caterina », dit il d'un ton doucereux. « Je sens que nous allons de nouveau terriblement nous amuser.

- Tu… Tu n'es qu'un espèce de salaud, dit la femme, tout en s'empêchant de gémir de douleur.

- Je suis un Borgia », dit Cesare, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de pousser la femme vers des soldats qui s'emparèrent d'elle, ordonnant qu'on l'attache et la mette à l'abri des combats.

Cesare soupira, pensant à l'insulte de Caterina. Un salaud, un Borgia… Dans le fond, cela revenait au même. Il sourit de nouveau, ramassa son épée et se jeta de nouveau dans la bataille qui faisait rage.

Après avoir tué quelques hommes, il leva les yeux au ciel afin d'observer la ville croulant peu à peu sous les flammes quand il aperçut un homme à la longue chevelure grise se dresser devant lui.

« Mario Auditore, je présume ? » dit le jeune homme d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux. « Vous semblez dégager un peu plus de prestance que les rats habitant ce village.

- Cesare Borgia… Votre réputation vous a précédé semble-t-il, dit l'homme pointant son épée vers son adversaire, qui partit alors d'un éclat de rire.

- Hahaha, allons vieil homme vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Comme si vous aviez la moindre chance contre moi », ajouta Cesare d'une voix plus grave, approchant son épée maculée de sang près de son visage déformé par un sourire cruel.

Fixant l'Assassin d'un regard amusé, sa langue courut sur le métal froid de son épée, puis il ferma les yeux, comme s'il se délectait du sang de ses ennemis, celui-ci lui procurant un plaisir intense. Cette provocation fut de trop pour le vieil homme et Mario se jeta sur son ennemi qui para facilement le coup.

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, vieil homme ? Et dire que j'ai déplacé l'armée du Saint Père… J'aurais mieux fait de venir avec de simples archers, cela aurait suffi. »

Ils s'échangèrent une pluie de coups mais si Mario se montrait sérieux, Cesare semblait prendre le combat à la légère, jouant à éviter les coups pourtant puissants de l'homme avant de lancer une simple attaque. Cette attitude arrogante agaça vite l'assassin qui voulut en finir. Il porta sa main à sa besace et, la voyant émaner une lueur dorée, Cesare perdit son sourire.

« Maintenant on ne joue plus… »

Le flanc ensanglanté et retenu par deux gardes, Mario tenait pourtant debout avec peine. La Pomme dans la main, Cesare la contempla. Cet objet était attirant, certes mais son pouvoir l'intriguait plus qu'il ne l'intéressait… Si c'était un objet qui lui permettait de se dédoubler pour faciliter les combats, ressentirait-il autant de plaisir lorsqu'il se battrait ? Et plus important encore, si cela était son seul effet, pourquoi son père, qui n'avait pas hésité à le manipuler, lui ainsi que son entourage, était-il si désireux de le posséder ? Il devait y avoir autre chose mais quoi…

Agacé, il détourna ses yeux de cet objet. Il vit des hommes d'église et sa sœur, Lucrezia, une belle femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux sombres s'approcher de lui. Il lui adressa un regard complice et elle, lui rendant ce même regard, déposa sa main sur son épaule.

Si Cesare avait haï l'un de ses frères, Giovanni, jusqu'à l'assassiner, il éprouvait pour sa sœur un amour étrangement tendre, d'où les rumeurs qui émanaient quant à leur relation, bien qu'elle nait jamais été prouvée. Malicieuse et très complice avec son frère, elle était l'une des rares femmes à le comprendre et il était persuadé que jamais elle ne le trahirait. Aimant les divertissements de toutes sortes, même brutauxn et voulant assoir le pouvoir de sa famille autant que son frère, elle l'avait accompagnée… Mais c'était surtout Cesare qui avait insisté.

« J'ai vu des hommes escorter une frêle jeune femme jusqu'à ta tente… Comptes-tu prendre possession de son corps comme tu l'as fait avec ce territoire, avec fougue et passion ?

- Tu me connais trop bien, ma très chère sœur, répondit Cesare avec un sourire malsain.

- Tu as bien fait… Elle est bien jolie », dit Lucrezia avant de se mordiller la lèvre et de continuer d'un ton aussi suave que dérangeant : « Mais la trouves-tu aussi belle que moi ?

- Aucune femme au monde ne peut être plus belle que toi », dit Cesare, dont le sourire avait disparu.

Il observait un homme sur les remparts semblant plus rapide que les autres, aux cheveux coiffés en catogan, vêtu comme si on l'avait interrompu en plein milieu de son sommeil. Il portait un bracelet couvrant tout son avant bras et marqué du sceau des assassins. Une explosion près de l'entrée de Monterigionni, où se trouvaient Cesare, sa sœur, les hommes d'église et les prisonniers, attira l'attention de l'homme, que le fils du pape reconnut immédiatement.

Cesare sourit.

Le glas venait de sonner pour les Assassins.


End file.
